Dejeh/Dejeh (Canon)
Dejeh is a planet found in Meteos Online and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Dejeh is a strange planet, composed of two gear-like structures that are connected with some sort of unexplained apparatus. It has a silver, visibly reflective surface. Upon closer inspection, it's revealed that the surface is basically an urban landscape, complete with neon signs and skyscrapers. ''Inhabitants'' The Dejehrians themselves are a race of grey/purple aliens with what appears to be a light grey belt-like item around their middle. Unlike what their appearance suggests, their thinner limbs are actually their legs, and the larger ones are their arms. They have a single red eye, with a saw blade shaped head, like that of an afro hairstyle. Warning; The Dejehrians are criminals, as their description states. They are to be considered very dangerous, and could be compared to the Darthvegans in terms of violent behavior. Approach and communicate with caution. Meteos Online Data Dejeh made its first appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. It could be fused with no prerequisite, requiring 40,000 Fire Meteos, 30,000 Iron, 20,000 Zap, 10,000 Zoo, 2,000 Dark, and 50 Poison Meteos. It had high Iron frequencies, lower (but equal) frequencies of Ice, Fire and Zap, lower amounts of Soil, even lower amounts of Dark, and trace amounts of Poison. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. Meteos Wars Data Dejeh made its second appearance in Meteos Wars as part of Downloadable Content. It could be attained by installing the Galaxy Pack. Dejeh had it's Meteos frequencies heavily altered in this incarnation. It's highest frequency was changed to Dark, followed by half the amount of Ice, lower, equal amounts of Fire and Zap, and trace amounts of Soil and Poison. Dejeh's style of play can basically be summed up as "faster, harder, more challenging Boggob", with similar physics and gravity, complete with only 8 columns (one less than usual). With this, Dejeh has launches that launch upward with medium amounts of force, and come back down quickly, with launches quickly scaling in power. This puts Dejeh in an odd spot compared to planets with similar mechanics, for while it doesn't have the attacking power of Suburbion, it also has lower scoring capabilities than Limotube (though not by much), making it rather awkward to use, giving it what is best described as a defensive play style, with some attacking capabilities thrown in on top, making it best suited for more experienced players. Gallery Block Designs File:CombinedOnlineD.png|Dejeh's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos_Online_-_Dejeh.jpg|A depiction of Dejeh's urban landscape, from Meteos Online. Trivia * There is an inconsistency between the Dejehrian's design: it is shown as having a grey color scheme in artwork, while it is usually shown as purple in gameplay. * If one pays attention, the Dejehrian's animation is the most idle of all aliens, not counting Meteo's, as most of its animation hardly does something more than raising an arm, with the defeat animation has it collapsing to submission. In comparison, the Arodian's victory animation involves wiggling in excitement. ** Ironically, the Dejehrian's defeat animation is one of the few defeat animations to try to resist defeat, as it raises its head before collapsing again. The only ones who do that include the Bavoomian and the Starriing. Category:Canon Planet Pages